


Mr. Silver

by psychopathvv



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychopathvv/pseuds/psychopathvv
Summary: First ever





	Mr. Silver

**Author's Note:**

> First ever

The soft cries of a little boy can be heard clearly through the thin wall of Leo's cheap apartment. The pleadings and begging of the latter are what Leo heard each day, in the middle of the night, as if it have already become a routine of his, a little excitement in his boring life. His curiosity is so high, but he remembered what his beloved grandma used to say. Curiosity kills the cat. So, he goes on with his life, being caution of his actions. 

Leo was currently laying down on one of his precious belonging; a worn-out mattress with its’ springs uncomfortably pressing against his back as if he is the maiden in the princess story that he use to read to his little sister- was it the ‘Princess and the Pea’? Hell, whatever- what’s more important right now is the sound of the little boy in the room next to his; slowly getting quieter.

Leo glance at his alarm clock on the floor. The bright number tells him that it is already 3 AM. Funny thing- he doesn't even realize that he has spent almost 2 hours listening to the soft whimpers of the little boy. He shakes his head in disbelief and shuts his eyes tightly, forcing himself to take some rest for work soon.

0000 Hours | Saturday

Bloody hell- did I actually forget to bring my key today? Nice Leo- very nice indeed- now how the actual fruck are you going to get in?”, Leo grumbles softly to himself as he scrolls down his phone to see if there’s anyone close to him that he could contact.

The hallway outside of Leo's door is only light up by the only energy source available there, but somehow, Leo's unluckiness is very strong that night- the light bulb starts flickering as if it is his last breath. Panicking with achluophobia, Leo knocks loudly at the door beside his own apartment while half whispering and half screaming for his neighbor to open the door.

Fortunately for him, a young boy dress up in plain white T-shirt and matching trousers open the door for him. The latter look at him with fear, his doe eyes watching Leo with caution.

H..how may..y- may I help you s.. sir-r?", the latter asked softly as he stutters. His hands, obviously show that they are shaking. Leo turns his attention to the little boy, a bit surprised at how young he looks to him. "Um, hi- I live next door? and I kind of lock myself outside and I don’t have any relatives here- nor friends- can I stay for the night?"

The latter looks at Leo as if he couldn't believe his own ears and wanted to decline. His eyes are wide and his body shakes much more as he opens his mouth to speak. "I..i..i d..don’t..t think..k- think that..t y..y-you sho----".

"Tsk tsk tsk...aren't you rude to your own neighbor?”, the sudden deep voice from behind the small letter shocked the both of them- not expecting for a third party to speak up. Leo looks behind the boy, and stares at the figures that slowly becomes bigger and clearer. "Hello Leo, our neighbor”, the man with the deep voice speak again, finally visible in front of Leo's eyes. He has the most perfect features that Leo has ever seen-; a man so beautiful that he was sure enough every girl in his hometown will have a crush with the man. His hair is dyed silver like Argentum. His face is what Aphrodite would probably look like if she appears as a man. In other word- the man standing in front of him look like a Greek god.

The man smiles to Leo and oh the smile- it’s so sweet that he forgets about everything that is happening around him. "Leo, please come in. Make yourself at home". Nodding at those sweet caramel voice, Leo enters the dark room with the other man, following their steps as if he is mesmerized by the Sirens. One of his little sister's favorite too.

The last thing he can remember is the beautiful voice telling him that he is going to be alright. Everything is going to be just fine.

It is a fine Sunday and Leo's little sister is standing in front of her brother's apartment and knocking the door softly. To her surprised, the brown door slowly swings open from the inertia that is applied to it. The little sister scratches her head with a confused look plastered on her face. "Brother? You in there?”, she walks into the dark void carefully in case she steps on anything dangerous. "Leo...? This is not funny bro... Come out... ". She keeps on walking towards the window and pulls the thick curtain apart to let the sunlight in. Humming softly in satisfaction, she turns around to go check her brother's room- only to find herself face to face with her brother except that he....

He is taped to the wall. His eyes are the perfect examples of the black hole for its sockets are empty and the eyeballs are nowhere to be seen. His mouth is carved into a smile. Each side of his wounded cheeks sews to keep that wide smile. His arms and his legs- oh those limbs were carved beautifully by Mr. Silver. A stunning art by the master of all psychopaths.

And that little boy? Oh, he was the one that beg Mr. Silver to stop torturing their neighbor.


End file.
